Further Tales of Woe
by Miyukitty
Summary: My sequel to the Neopian plot, 'Tales of Woe'. Where did Gilly go, after Neovia was saved? What did Sophie do, when she chose not to rejoin her family? How did Bruno cope with being the only Neovian still under the curse? And what's Reggie like, anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Gilly the Usul smiled, breathing in the crisp autumn air. "I love it here," she mused aloud, bright blue eyes drinking in the rich colours of the Haunted Woods.

_Really, the bad reputation is undeserved. There are so many charismatic figures here - who would want to forget endearing Sidney, with his patchy suit and unique speech impediment? Or my new favourite, the gypsy camp._

Gilly waved as she strolled past the gaudy tents of the caravan, offering her cheerful grin to her friend, the Elephante storyteller.

_In all honesty, I would never choose another place to call home. So what if the Money Tree is friendlier than the Brain Tree, or if fairs aren't supposed to be dilapidated and full of con artists? Every day is an adventure in the Haunted Woods._

The young Usul smoothed her patched skirt as she carefully sat down in the shade of an eerie green-hued tree. Dipping her gloved paw into a hand sewn pocket, she drew out her meagre dinner for a picnic of sorts. All she had to eat was a lone slice of stale bread topped with some gooseberry jam that a gypsy had kindly donated to her. Homeless and poor, Gilly had lived for years through the help of donations, and still her optimism persevered.

"Who knows what tomorrow may bring," she whispered to herself, before crunching into her makeshift sandwich. As small as her meal was, Gilly made it a point to scatter some crumbs about, so as to treat the stray petpets that timidly roamed about the woods.

As night fell, Gilly watched the garish lights of the fairgrounds flicker to life. Sounds floated through the evening air - the creaking of the ancient Ferris Wheel, the clanging of the rusty Test-Your-Strength bell, the shouts of vendors.

It made her feel rather small, and out of place...

Curling her bushy Usul tail around her for warmth, Gilly stood and stepped meekly onto the path. She needed a place to spend the night...

It was the first time in weeks that she was on her own. She'd spent so much time with Sophie and Bruno that, for the first time, she could really feel the pain of loneliness. She missed Sophie's wry wit and Bruno's gentle friendship.

They had both chosen to return to their solitary lives after having lifted Neovia's curse. Gilly hadn't protested; after all, she too spent the majority of her time on her own. But now...

Now that they were separated, she found herself wishing that she could see those two siblings again.

"Two siblings... Wait!"

The Usul's face lit up in the inky blackness of the forest.

"Bruno told me once that he had a little brother, too - Reginald! If Sophie and Bruno want to be alone, then maybe Reginald can be my friend!"

Gilly dashed down the path, stumbling over unseen obstacles in her desperate rush to find companionship. She wasn't sure why the pangs of solitude had suddenly converged on her so sharply, but she couldn't rest until they were sated in some way.

After what seemed like forever, Gilly finally stumbled into the thick grey mist that surrounded the antiquated town of Neovia. Bruno's description had helped her to find it quickly, but she was still very much out of breath. Her shock-orange hair had tumbled free from her hood and scarf, and was windswept across her thin face. Breathing heavily from her brisk flight through the forest, Gilly stepped slowly across the cobbled town square.

Sitting on the stone rim of the fountain to catch her breath, she gazed at the various buildings, all tall, dim, and grey. They had many ornate decorations and stylized facades, and they seemed to speak of sophistication to Gilly.

She swallowed hard, realizing that this wasn't her best-planned idea. It was the dead of night - what aristocrat would appreciate a half-starved orphan knocking on their door at this hour? The Usul sighed, dejected head sinking into her paws.

"I don't even know where Reginald lives," she breathed in defeat.

"'Reginald'?" came a voice from within the fog.

Gilly peeked up from between her gloved fingers. She didn't startle easily - someone with luck as bad as hers quickly became accustomed to sudden appearances, disembodied voices, denizens of evil, etc. She had a particular history of Pant Devil robberies, and of course, the infamous Eliv Thade incident...

Then there was Sophie...

"Do you know him?" she called, hope creeping into her tone.

A light 'thump' sounded behind her - a figure had dropped from one of the sharp-peaked homes. As he strode forward, the swirling mists cleared to reveal the speaker's form. He was a tall, slim Lupe. His brick red and cream fur was groomed to immaculate perfection, topped with a gleaming chestnut-brown ponytail; his suit and trousers were perfectly tailored and matching. The Lupe had a thick tome under one arm, and his curious lime green eyes shone with a sharp glint of intelligence.

"I am Reginald," he stated calmly, unruffled by Gilly's disheveled appearance, "but I prefer the sobriquet 'Reggie', as it's far more casual, thereby better suiting my personality. By your quaint garb, I believe it's safe to conclude that you are indeed 'Gilly' of the Haunted Woods? Brother Bruno has praised you on many occasions for the assistance you provided our fair town - I feel as though I know you already."

He extended a paw for her to shake in greeting, but Gilly was too confused to react. "Sob-ree-what?" she muttered, nose wrinkled quizzically. Reggie smirked, shaking his head in amusement.

"I apologize if my idiosyncrasies are too verbose for your country vernacular... I have a tendency to keep my nose in the books, and my head in the clouds. As you can see, besides my bookwormish habits, I'm also a bit of an insomniac - I simply cannot sleep, not since the curse. So I spend my nights on the rooftop, reading by moonlight."

Gilly timidly accepted his outstretched paw, offering him a meek smile.

"I... I don't sleep a lot, either," she said meekly. "Not since I was locked in Eliv Thade's castle. But I got pretty good at anagrams - do you like word puzzles, or just straight reading?"

Reggie laughed, draping his long arm across her thin shoulders to steer her down the shadowy streets. He decided to make an effort to simplify his vocabulary, so as not to confuse the short Usul again.

"Well... mostly straight reading," he admitted to her, grinning sheepishly. "My parents are very traditional, and spend the majority of their time at various social get-togethers, preserving their sophisticated image. And since my elder brother and younger sister both left home when I was young, my time was spent alone, perusing the family library. I've read every volume on those shelves," he added proudly - but there was a touch of sadness in his gaze.

Gilly looked at the tall Lupe with admiration reflected in her sky-blue eyes. Even though they'd just met, she already trusted Bruno's handsome little brother, and felt they had a great deal in common. It seemed he too over-thought situations, and couldn't sleep at night because of it...

"Here's my house," Reggie announced with slightly less enthusiasm. Too many lonely hours had passed within those walls for him to feel truly at home there, but he still had some pride in their aristocratic heritage. The majestic peaked house had elegant arched windows and a tall dark hardwood door, adorned with an antique iron knob fashioned to resemble an Eyrie rampant.

Gilly stared in awe, curling her bushy Usul tail self-consciously. Reginald had such a fancy home! She had no idea that he, Bruno, and Sophie were rich... Even the Elephante storyteller had failed to make that clear.

Feeling insignificant once again, Gilly adjusted her threadbare hood to hide her wavy orange hair, and smoothed the wrinkles from her patchwork skirt before meekly following the Lupe into the manor house.

"You can spend the night in the parlor, on our spare sofa - then tomorrow I can speak with Mother and Father, to arrange some better accommodations for you," Reggie called over one shoulder.

Gilly stiffened, eyes wide. "Wait - are you saying I'll be staying here? L-living with your family?! I could never impose upon you like this, Reggie! I wouldn't dream of-"

He snorted, cutting off her protests with a raised hand. "You're quite malnourished, my underfed friend, and if you ever hope to reach a healthy weight, you'll have to eat real food. I can't imagine what you've been sustaining yourself on, but it can't have been much..."

As he strolled casually through the parlor, fluffing the pillow cushions on Gilly's sofa, he added: "And... I'd like to have you around for a while, Gilly. I'm bored out of my mind here, reading the same stories repeatedly in a town that never changes. I'd love to hear some of your stories - you mentioned a haunted castle earlier, and I'm dying to know your perspective on what transpired in your adventures with Brother Bruno and Sister Sophie. You've led such an exciting life - please impart some of your worldliness on a restless middle child."

He handed her a blanket, smiling encouragingly. "Good night, Gilly - we'll have plenty of time to chat in the morning. Sleep tight!"

He snuffed out the room's candle as he exited, leaving her in the dark.

_What an odd fellow - he's so smart, but he doesn't seem to see how nice a life he has. If I had a beautiful mansion like this, with loving parents and siblings, and limitless food...?_

Gilly sighed, snuggling comfortably beneath the heavy blanket. She yawned, curling her thick-furred tail about her slim body for warmth, before sinking into a deep dreamless sleep. She hadn't slept in so long... Finally she felt at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruno stirred, his mismatched eyes slowly fluttering open. He'd just had the strangest dream...

The hulking Gelert rolled over onto his side, reluctant to struggle to his feet. His dull ocean-blue fur masked the powerful muscles in his forearms, and was mostly concealed by the tattered remains of a once-expensive suit.

Bruno was the only Neovian that hadn't been freed from Krawley the Krawk's curse. He was still misshapen, a hideous beast in most people's eyes, with his swollen hunchback and lopsided gaze. He had massive paws, powerful enough to crush stone, but gentle enough to pick flowers - which was what he preferred to do.

Dawn's light streaked across the sky, slowly spreading the warm colours of sunrise into Bruno's meadow.

The curse had not affected his mind whatsoever. He was still the same shy, sweet, gentle fellow he had always been - but now he had more reason to be shy and insecure. His appearance...

He knew how ugly he'd become, but he'd embraced this fate. It wasn't because he'd drank the potion first; it was because he'd brought the curse upon his beloved townspeople. It was because he hadn't appreciated what he'd been born into.

It was because he'd brought such suffering to his dear family that he deserved to live the rest of his life as a grotesque gargoyle.

The meadow he'd slept in was beautiful, carpeted with luscious flowers. Bruno had always liked flowers - how colourful, yet effervescent they were.

Their beauty was fleeting.

Eventually their colours faded, their petals withered away, and they weren't anything pleasing to look at anymore - like himself. But in their prime, they were so alluring...

Bruno could never forget the lovely Aisha he'd fallen in love with, so many years ago. Her name was Lily. Lilies were pretty blooms, all spiky and bold, with that faint scent drifting about them.

The massive Gelert bent over, squatting beside a pure-white lily. He gently caressed the petals, but did not pick the stem, and soon walked away.

He would never get a second chance with his Lily, because he'd chosen a curse to win her affections, rather than his own abilities. And now, no one would ever want him... They couldn't even look at him without flinching or averting their eyes.

"No... that's not true. Sophie wasn't afraid of me... although she did pity me," Bruno rumbled sadly. "My poor little sister, left alone in that cabin for so many years, and all she worried about was how to fix me."

He smiled lopsidedly, melancholy eyes staring at a slender rose vine that wound about a tree. Sophie reminded him of a rose - all thorns and toughness, until you won her trust... then she opened up her gentle petals, showing her true crimson bloom.

And then there was Gilly.

The little Usul had literally stumbled into him in the Haunted Woods, and he couldn't get her off his mind since. She was so optimistic, so trusting... She hadn't been frightened by his appearance. Well, she had yelped at first, but that was because he'd screamed, too. He was more skittish than she was, Bruno thought with a smile.

No, Gilly wasn't scared of him... and didn't seem to pity him, either. The skinny little Usul with the bright orange hair and those big blue eyes, she seemed to accept him as a true friend... and that meant a lot to someone like Bruno.

The Gelert continued his shambling walk, heading for the swamp south of his secret flower meadow. He wanted to speak with someone, and Sophie was his best bet. He couldn't bring himself to re-visit Neovia...

He always felt like he was imposing, whenever he visited his family there. Reggie made it a point to spend time with him, but he knew his parents avoided his presence. His hideous face probably didn't reflect well on their social status... And what would he do if he saw Lily? His broken heart couldn't stand another rejection from her, but he knew he'd try to speak to her if they met... She was probably married by now anyway... and he didn't want to see that.

But... for some strange reason, he didn't want to look for Gilly, either. He knew the Usul would welcome his company, in her bright and cheerful way - and he knew she'd listen to any of his ramblings, no matter their importance. But Bruno felt a strange feeling stirring in his chest, one that forbade him to seek her out, one that made him feel guilty about even thinking of her.

He hoped that Sophie could help him, could help explain this new emotion. Maybe whisk it away with a magical potion, or other remedy. And he also hoped that her elite knowledge of all things supernatural could help explain the dream he'd had, too. After all, it was a dream about flowers...

As the Gelert meandered through the secluded area, he couldn't hold back a pleased smile. This whole area was paradise - the majestic trees, swathed in verdant vines; soft grasses interspersed with all manner of shrubs; wildlife flitting about in its unobtrusive and enigmatic way.

It was the kind of peace that one could only find hidden deep within forests, swamps, mountain ranges... Places far away from civilization. This was where Bruno belonged. There was no one to please here, no social status, no noise, no daily worries. It was a simple matter to subsist on fruits and vegetables, and wonderful to sleep under the stars and awaken drenched in dew.

So why was Bruno restless?

What was driving him to seek out companionship?

He shook his broad face in confusion, rubbing his thick forehead with a rugged paw. At times he sorely missed his former life, his happy family, his old self... But he knew he could never change, that he would always look like this. He'd known that for a long time now, so why...?

Why did he suddenly want to be handsome again?

-x-

Sophie the Swamp Witch turned irritably from her rickety chair.

After wresting the half-swallowed remains of a Woo Woo Grub from her favourite Meowclops's mouth, the short-tempered Ixi stomped over to the window, drawing the dusty curtains open with a 'snap'.

"Oh, no you don't!" she snarled, emerald eyes glinting with anger. "This is the third Meowclops thief this week, and you're not about to make off with one of my kittens!"

Patched skirts swirling around her long legs, Sophie dashed out the door, snagging her trusty staff before the door slammed shut. Back in the cabin, her old Meowclops scrabbled up onto her chair and began to gnaw on the Grub again.

Sophie stood on the porch, long two-toned verdant hair streaming about her as she raised the scepter above her head. With a quick shout and a flash of green, she cast a brief spell on the thief in question, a small figure fleeing in the direction of the Deserted Fairgrounds.

"I don't care how much they're worth - they're not for sale, and no snot-nosed little punk crosses me and gets away with it! See how you like being sold!"

The tall slender Ixi stalked out across her front yard, shooing the many Meowclops kittens that stumbled into her path. "Silly little things, all fur and one eye, no depth perception," she grumbled good-naturedly. Her petpets were about the only living thing Sophie showed kindness toward - that, and her brothers.

As she reached the former burglar, Sophie began to 'tsk' disapprovingly.

Her spell had gone awry.

It was intended to turn the fleeing Neopet into a Slorg - not forever, per se; but certainly for long enough to teach him or her a tough lesson about stealing from witches. However...

"Oh dear, he never let go, did he..."

At her feet was a mewling Slorgclops.

It had the single bright eye of a Meowclops; the same curling tail, and the little paws; but with the dull green shades of a Slorg, complete with slime. Even its pitiful meowing sounded garbled and slug-like. ...Did slugs make sounds...?

Sophie sighed. Apparently her intruder never let go of the kitten they'd pilfered, and when the spell hit, they had been inextricably intertwined.

"I doubt I can fix this, little one. You'll have to stay like this now..."

Frowning, she knelt and scooped up the mucous-coated petpet, biting back a small noise of disgust. The Slorgclops gargled a purr and nestled closer to her. She grumbled something about 'always having to deal with idiotic problems like this', and stomped back to her cabin in a high bad temper.

Sophie dropped her staff with a clatter, and unceremoniously dumped her sleepy old Meowclops from the chair to the floor. Taking her new Slorgclops by the scruff of its neck, she peeled it from her arms and plopped it beside the nearsighted petpet with an audible 'squelch'. It happily oozed over to its new friend, leaving behind a telltale trail of goo.

"...Ugh. This is a headache and a half," she muttered darkly. She couldn't sell it or give it up - she didn't trust anyone with her petpets, even bizarre ones like this. But she really didn't want to be responsible for such an eyesore... Even though it was her fault...

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Springing to her feet, the irate Ixi bared her teeth and shouted, "What now? If you're selling something or here on a dare, I suggest you run now, before you incur my wrath! Just ask the last punk who showed up here unannounced!"

She wrenched the door open, glittering emerald eyes glaring at the silhouetted form of her unwelcome guest. But immediately her fierce manner softened when she saw who was standing bashfully before her.

"Bruno! Brother, how have you been? I apologize for yelling - you wouldn't believe the morning I've had..."


	3. Chapter 3

The hulking Gelert stooped over to fit through her doorway, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry to intrude, little sister. I know how much you hate company, but I wanted to see you... there's something I'd like to get off of my chest."

Sophie brushed stray pollen off of Bruno's tattered suit, steering him to a more stable bench than the chair she'd been seated in.

"Oh, Brother, you know I enjoy your visits. You're the only intelligent one I get to speak to anyway."

Bruno settled down with a contented grunt, mismatched eyes twinkling at Sophie.

"But you know Reggie is far smarter than me - and you can speak to him whenever you'd like. You always know where to find him."

Bruno found himself staring at the one of her petpets. It wasn't a Meowclops like all of Sophie's others... Rather, a twisted variant of one, all slime-coated and rather undesirable. Instantly Bruno felt a kinship. He knew what that was like, to be the odd one out in a family...

She snorted, chasing her gamboling petpets from the kitchen with a broom before offering a reply.

"In that accursed library of his, right. More smart-mouthed, you mean. Arrogant little whelp needs to be taught a lesson in manners, with his better-than-thou attitude..."

The large Gelert smiled now, amused by Sophie's blustering mannerisms. She had a sharp tongue, but a kind heart.

"You must still be jealous of him, Sister."

"Oh, enough with your teasing, Bruno! You said you had something to discuss? If you only came here to play games, I ought to turn you into a Slorg simply for disturbing me."

Huffily, the witch crossed her arms and looked away, staring intently at the wall.

Still smiling, Bruno acquiesced.

"Yes... There's something bothering me, but I can't quite explain it."

His pale green eyes took on a misty, faraway quality.

"There's this feeling - I can't shake it, no matter how hard I try - that I should be in a different place. Like there's something I was supposed to do, but I can't recall what... Last night I had an odd dream, that I was hoping you could interpret for me."

Sophie was now watching him, a serious look reflecting in her viridian gaze. She nodded silently, agreeing to his request. She hadn't heard her brother be this philosophical in many years...

"There was this room. It was all dark, so I couldn't see anything in it - except these two flowerpots. I know, kinda strange, but..."

He paused, biting his lip. Sophie glowered at him until he quickly continued again.

"Er, yes. Each of the pots was different. The one on the left was made of crystal - really pretty, all fluted and fancy - except it had a big ugly crack running through it that messed up the design.

"The second one, on the right, was plain clay. It was really simple, but there was nothing wrong with it. That one had a wildflower in it, some kind of daisy. The crystal one... it, erm, had a white lily."

He looked down, fidgeting with his paws. He suddenly felt very nervous, like he was divulging a secret. It was just a dream, right?

Swallowing hard, he finished: "The only thing I remember after that was that I was watering them. The water all leaked out of the crystal pot, but the clay one was fine. Then the daisy bloomed really big."

Sophie was silent for a long while. Finally she stood, disapproving frown etched firmly on her countenance.

Worried, Bruno squeaked nervously, "...So, what does that mean? What is it?"

She pursed her lips at him. "If you didn't understand that blatant symbolism, than I'm not going to explain it to you. I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own time, and stop wasting mine."

The Gelert struggled awkwardly to his feet, whining, "Aw, come on, Sister, that's not fair! If you know what it means, why can't you just tell me? If I knew what it was, I wouldn't have bothered you -"

Sophie dropped a large dusty book onto the table, leafing through the yellowed pages, before poking at an illustrated passage. "Here - that's the only hint I'm giving you."

And true to her word, the tall witch stepped out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Bruno sighed, leaning clumsily over the volume. It was an encyclopedia of wildlife, full of inked illustrations of various plants. Aloud, he read the paragraph Sophie had indicated.

"'One variety of daisy is often located in or around swamps, and is commonly nicknamed the "Gillyflower"'."

"...A gillyflower...?"

-x-

Over the span of that afternoon, Reginald found himself more and more interested in his new houseguest. Gilly was such a bright, optimistic, compassionate person... She seemed to truly care about the welfare of others above herself. She had awoken early that morning, and taken the liberty of sweeping and dusting their entire downstairs - without having eaten any breakfast.

When Reggie had tried to explain that they had a maid to do cleaning, and the chef would be happy to feed her first thing in the morning, Gilly insisted that this 'was the nicer thing to do' and that it would be 'a pleasant surprise' for their house workers.

How unique!

Despite her ravenous hunger, the Usul had barely eaten anything at their breakfast spread, explaining later that she wanted to be 'certain to leave enough for everyone else' and that she'd pick some up later. She never did.

His parents were absolutely thrilled to have another Neopet under their roof again, and happily donated Bruno's room for her use, as well as a full wardrobe of clothing, a chambermaid, and her own personal bathroom. The modest Usul had attempted to refuse all of these offers, claiming to be 'perfectly fine sleeping outdoors', since that's what she was accustomed to. His parents insisted that she accept, and she reluctantly gave in.

Why would an impoverished waif such as Gilly turn down a chance at an easy life?

Reggie had given her a full tour of his expansive home, not only pointing out the various furnishings and decorations, but also offering a historical background and anecdotes where applicable. Little Gilly had absorbed it all, paying rapt attention, hanging on his every word.

It was a kind of attention that Reggie wasn't accustomed to.

As a middle child, he was often overlooked in favor of his adorable little sister, or his handsome older brother. And when his siblings left home, his parents became very distant... In a very real sense, Reginald raised himself. There weren't any Neopets his age around, so he'd become obsessed with his literature. It was a new experience, to have someone on his level - to have a true friend.

The slim red Lupe turned over from his precarious perch on the roof. Normally he welcomed this tranquil escape from the shadowy house, but today, even beneath the scudding clouds and the warm southerly breeze, Reggie found himself wanting to go inside... to be back with her.

She was such a clever Usul, and he loved hearing her down-to-earth opinion on matters he'd long since written off in his mind.

Slowly he stood, brushing the dust off his tailored trousers.

When Brother Bruno had last visited, he'd gushed on and on about how sweet his new friend Gilly was, and how she made everyone around her happy and trusting. Reginald had assumed Bruno was boasting, since the simple-minded Gelert could never find a complaint about anyone but himself. But now...

He realized that it was the honest truth. Already he was happier and more at peace with himself than he'd been in a very long time. It was such a sudden change she'd wrought, and Reggie wondered how this could be. He'd only just met Gilly - how had she have caused this unfamiliar feeling, that chased away his loneliness?

Sighing in defeat, he slipped off the roof, landing lightly on the lawn below. Reggie then strolled nonchalantly past the garden, pretending not to see Gilly squatted down beside a well-tended flower patch.

"Oh! There you are, Reggie - come here for a moment, please!" she called with a bright smile, beckoning him over.

"...You don't have to be so polite, you know," he murmured awkwardly, stepping closer. "There's no need to say 'please'."

Gilly grinned impishly up at him, her bushy Usul tail curling happily. "But there's no need to be rude, either!" she chimed. "It's always better to be nice, I think, than always inconsiderate! Here, this is what I wanted to show you. These flowers are so pretty! It looks like some wildflowers snuck into your fancy garden here - there are these daisies growing with the lilies and roses. The colours look so nice together..."

She reached out a gloved paw to cup some more soil around the bases of the plants, patting down the little mounds to ensure their healthy prospects.

"You... Do you like flowers, then?" Reginald asked mildly, lime-green eyes following her movements.

"Yes, of course!" she exclaimed without hesitation. "I - I guess it's that I like colours in general. The Haunted Woods is a wonderful place to live because of all the rich colours - the costumes, the tents, the trees, the fairgrounds - everything's bright and cheery!"

Reggie stared at her for a moment.

Only she could describe the most haunted land in Neopia, home to all manner of ghosts, villains, cheats, and witches, 'bright and cheery'...

"Reggie... Where you live, Neovia... It's kind of gloomy, to be honest," Gilly continued, looking down at the ground. "Everything is grey. The streets, the houses, even the grass here is kinda dull... And the townspeople don't have much spirit..."

Reginald swallowed hard, paws clasped stiffly behind his back. "So, you want to leave, then?" he asked gruffly. "That's fine, I can escort you out -"

"No, no, that's not what I meant at all!" Gilly exclaimed quickly, standing to face him. "What I meant was, well... I'd like to bring more cheer here! Neovia needs some happiness, so that the Neopets living here won't be so gloomy! If we can add some colour to their lives, then everyone will be the better for it!"

Reggie blinked, swimming in her intense azure gaze. "You want to add... colour?" he stammered incredulously. He'd lived here for all of his life, and never once did he consider changing the way things were. Neovia was a quiet backwater town, trapped in ancient traditions and grief. How could an outsider take one look at their situation... and come up with a plan as farfetched as this?

It would never work. Reggie's logical mind presented that statement immediately. And yet...

If one day with Gilly had turned his heart... Surely she could work her magic on others, too.

"I... believe in you, Gilly," he whispered, before turning away. "I'm sure that you can do anything."

* * *

OoC: Thus, the real plot begins! There's constant symbolism in this story, what with the flowers, the petpets, the colours, everything they talk about... xD And Bruno's dream is an homage to Victor Hugo's "The Hunchback of Notre-Dame", the original book that reminds me a lot of the Tale of Woe. I tried to write this story with it in mind - Esmeralda is actually an innocent young girl, much like Gilly; the kind hunchback would have to be Bruno, and I was thinking Lily would be like Fleur-de-Lys, while Reggie is sort of a younger, nicer Frollo. But that's all in my head - the story wrote itself! Please enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 4

Reginald needed to talk to someone about this... feeling. That strange, inexplicable happiness had come over him again, and he wasn't used to it. He had no reason to be happy, really. Content, perhaps, with a touch of loneliness; not this all-encompassing joy. But who could he speak to?

Certainly not Gilly herself. Somehow Reggie knew that she was the root of this mysterious emotion... He knew she'd be happy to hear him out, and would listen intently to anything he told her. But it would be a bit strange - downright awkward - to discuss something like this with her.

But his parents were always out and about, visiting this old friend, going to that ball, attending this banquet... Reggie hadn't felt close to either of them in years, and it wouldn't be comfortable for him to approach Mother or Father about something as intangible as a 'weird feeling'.

He'd always been close to Brother Bruno when they were younger. In fact, it was more of a hero worship than a brotherly love. He'd wanted to be Bruno when he grew up. But Bruno had changed in his eyes... The physical difference was blatantly obvious, but Reggie noticed his brother's personality swing more sharply. The new Bruno was simple-minded, accepting of everything, and rather fatalistic. He seemed to believe that everything happened for a reason, and that nothing ever changed in the world.

So... who did that leave? There was no one outside of his family that he trusted to confide in at all. But...

There was always his little sister, Sophie. As the youngest children in the family, they'd gotten along well in the past. She was a timid, gentle Ixi, with huge adorable green eyes. Reggie still felt bad about that flight through the forest, when he'd led Sophie to what he thought would be safety - a haven in the swamp, protected by an Earth Faerie. But apparently that Faerie had left her to fend for herself, and the new Sophie he'd seen briefly had been harsh and very defensive. She had aged outside of the cursed fog, and now looked much older than him. The short conversations they'd exchanged when he'd seen her were tense and pointed, often drenched in sarcasm or downright animosity.

She was a complete stranger. But Reginald had made up his mind.

"I'll find Sister Sophie. As mean as she might be now, I'm sure she hasn't forgotten our past. I mean, she slaved on the elixir to break our curse, so she has no grudge against Neovia itself... and she accompanied Bruno and Gilly... so I'm certain she won't turn me away."

Reggie swallowed, steeling his nerve as he stood squared against the iron gate. Gilly would be fine at his house - his parents would see to that. No, this journey had to be alone - Reggie wanted to prove something to himself.

He would find his sister's swamp by himself.

But it would be the first time he'd ever left the town he was born in.

-x-

Sophie sighed, sinking back into her trusty (but overworked) chair. It creaked ominously, but managed to miraculously hold itself together once again.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," she murmured, allowing her emerald eyes to flutter shut.

It had been a trying day, but at long last, she could rest and watch the sunset. A gargling coo sounded at her feet. The Ixi witch glanced down and winced, upon seeing her new Slorgclops. It was a cheerful little petpet, not caring whatsoever that all of the other Meowclops were shunning it. It had merrily amused itself by sliming all over her house, leaving gleaming trails of mucous across Sophie's carpets, books, and bedcovers.

"What am I going to do with you...?" she mused, idly scratching the petpet behind its pointed ears. It garbled a muddy purr, eye half-closed in enjoyment.

"Maybe I should give you to the next salesman who barges in on me. You'll torture them better than I ever can... Hm?"

Sophie stood suddenly, sharp eyes trained on the window. She'd seen movement out there, on the outskirts of her clearing.

"Oh, not another one...!!"

She slammed the door open, shouting furiously at the trespassing Neopet. "You get off of my property now, or so help you, I'll - "

Sophie realized she'd left her staff inside, and couldn't possibly perform any kind of magic.

" - I'll sic my newest creation on you! You don't want that!!"

She tried to resist a smirk as the Neopet - a Lupe - stumbled over himself in his haste to hide behind a tree. Her threat wasn't an idle one - her Slorgclops could certainly repel intruders with its appearance! Oh, the Lupe was shouting something to her... What was he saying?

"...Sophie! ...Sophie, it's me! ...Your brother Reggie!"

The Ixi gaped. It really was! Reginald had actually come to visit her...? As he hesitantly drew nearer, she could more easily recognize him - red-and-cream fur, that silly brown ponytail, and the cocky attitude.

Why would her bookworm brother come all the way out here to find her? Had something happened at home that she needed to know about? Certainly no sentimental whim would drag Reggie from his precious family library out to the middle of a swamp... It was too much of a coincidence, that both of her distant siblings had visited in the same day.

"So I see, Brother Reggie," she said tartly, turning her back on him. She didn't lock the door after her - but she didn't hold it open for him, either. "Were your books so boring that you came out here for me to tell you a bedtime story?"

Reggie bit his lip, pride stung, but he refused to sink to her level. Sophie was still his little sister, no matter how adult she looked now, and he wouldn't let her get the better of him. Besides...

He wanted her advice. He'd travelled all day, wandering lost throughout the forest. His outfit was mud-spattered and torn from branches, and his usually immaculate hairstyle was mussed up and disheveled. Unaccustomed to travel or physical activity of any sort, Reggie had taken many rests, been startled by many things, and had found the swamp by pure luck. This was the only chance he'd get to find out what this feeling was...

"Sister, don't be so cruel! I came for your opinion on some personal matters that have weighed heavily on my mind of late. I came to the conclusion that you were the best - nay, the only - one to discuss these sensitive topics of the heart."

Ignoring him, Sophie knelt to mop up some stray slime with a handkerchief.

"I don't think it's really magic, per se; but there's someone I met who makes everyone around her feel at ease," he continued cautiously. "It's like her very presence seems to whisk away malcontent and replace it with a simple joy. Her very aura, if you will, promotes happiness and good feeling - and in a place like Neovia! Is that... is that natural? How can anyone invoke such a... a powerful effect, like... she's taking over my mind... I can't stop thinking about her, Sister. What does this mean? Have I been bewitched...?"

Reggie stood, fidgeting uncomfortably. The awkward silence was finally broken when Sophie straightened, smoothing out her skirts unhurriedly. Under her breath, she muttered something along the lines of, 'stupid older brothers being so out of touch with feelings' and 'why am I suddenly the resident psychiatrist', and stalked over to her table. She began leafing through various papers that poked up from the pages of her dusty books, emerald eyes scanning for what she was looking for.

A long time passed, and Reggie couldn't handle the tension any longer. Even his sister's sarcastic mockery was better than getting the cold shoulder. The Lupe stepped forward quickly, meaning to catch her and spin her around to face him - but he never made it. Something soft brushed against his legs, and he tripped and fell flat on his face. The breath whooshed from his lungs, and with a faint groan, he curled up into a ball on the hard floor. Sophie glanced down at him and pursed her lips.

"You should watch where you're going, Brother Reggie. You tripped on my Slorgclops."

Looking up from his stiff position, Reginald found himself staring into the bright green eye of the strange petpet. It had the quaint charm of a Slorg, with the innate cuteness of a Meowclops. Unperturbed by someone tripping over it, the petpet gurgled a cheerful greeting and bit him on the ear.

"Owch!" he yelped, quickly sitting upright. "Sister, your pet seems intent on injuring me! Kindly remove it from the room, or - "

Sophie's face lit up with a wicked grin. "Oh no, Brother Reginald, he seems to have taken a liking to you! Normally I'd be loathe to part with one of my precious companions, but I deem you fit to raise such a healthy specimen. Isn't he lovely? I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time, you reading novels, him sliming all over the shelves..."

Reggie stared in horror at the Ixi witch. "Y... you can't mean that... You want me to actually raise this thing?! Out of the question, I could never, I haven't the time or the desire to - "

She raised a gloved hand to cut him off. "You want my advice, you're taking the petpet. That's that. Nothing's free here."

His pointed ears drooped as he watched the slimy Slorgclops happily ooze its way onto his lap. Any hope the expensive clothes had of being refurbished was now dashed to nothingness. He sighed heavily. He'd come this far; no point turning back now...

"Fine, Sister Sophie, have it your way. Just tell me why I can't stop thinking about Gilly."

"...'Gilly'?"

Sophie's sharp gaze locked onto Reginald's countenance, making him nervously avert his eyes. She dropped the papers she was holding in a flurry of sheets, and quickly walked over to him.

"Did you say her name was 'Gilly'?" she repeated, her voice dangerously low.

Gulping, Reggie's head bobbed 'yes'.

"Y-you know, Gilly the Usul... The friend that you and Bruno -"

"Get up."

"Wh-what?" Reginald stood, awkwardly tucking the strange petpet under one arm. "But what did I -"

"Go now! Get moving! I don't want to talk about anything right now - we're going to Neovia!"


	5. Chapter 5

As dusk faded into evening, the street lamps of Neovia slowly flickered to life, washing the cobbled paths in a wan grey light. Gilly sighed, wandering aimlessly around the town. She hadn't seen Reggie since that afternoon - one of the servants said they'd seen the Lupe go out, but didn't know where.

However, everyone in the house assured her that Reginald often disappeared for extended periods of time so that he could have time to think about something, or time to peruse some obscure piece of literature, or time to be away from the stifling atmosphere of the manor house.

It was nothing to worry about.

Gilly shook her head, sitting on the stone rim of the fountain where she'd first met Reginald. It seemed like such a long time ago, it truly did! He was the tall mysterious stranger that gave her a place to stay... He'd been really nice, too, showing her around, and helping her really feel at home. But without him by her side, the Usul felt the loneliness pressing in on her again. And now, in the dull, lugubrious Neovian ambiance, she felt terribly homesick... for what?

She didn't have a home to speak of. Perhaps the Haunted Woods counted, but she had no physical roof to take shelter beneath - nor were there Neopets she could count on or confide in. She thought Reggie could be her new friend, but...

Perhaps he simply couldn't take the place of Bruno.

Bruno was such a wonderful companion, staunch and stoic! He was loyal to a fault, and had such wellsprings of kindness and compassion. His rugged appearance only made him more unique in her eyes, and all the more endearing! Bruno was the sweetest, gentlest Neopet that Gilly had ever met.

The time they'd spent together, dealing with Sophie's temper and working so diligently to break the Neovian curse, had awoken something in Gilly - a need for friendship. She'd never known such gentle warmth, such a contented feeling, before that time - and hadn't found it since.

"Oh, Bruno..." she whispered, feeling tears welling up in her wide blue eyes. "I miss you..."

"Excuse me, miss," drawled a soft feminine voice beside her.

Quickly Gilly scrubbed away the forming tears, stubbornly refusing to let anyone around her see that she could feel sadness.

"Y-yes?" she replied, turning to face a tall Aisha. The Aisha's downy fur was a pastel pink, groomed meticulously to match her pale blonde hair. She wore a long gown of white and crimson silk, colours faded from years of use - like the washed-out ribbon that hung around her thin neck.

"Sorry to intrude," she said with a polite bow, "but I overheard you say the name 'Bruno'... If you mean the Bruno that once lived in the manor over yonder, then I would very much like to converse with you."

Gilly shifted curiously, bushy tail curling with interest. "Are you his friend, ma'am?" she asked, beginning to smile.

But a look of sadness crossed the pretty Aisha's face. Upon closer examination, past her surface beauty, she had a very melancholy, worn-out sort of way about her. Her hair was nearly faded to white, from years of a guilt-ridden solitary life. She gazed down at her delicate paws, finally answering, "I don't know that it would be fair for you to think that. I wronged Bruno, a very long time ago... My name is Lily."

Gilly inhaled sharply, instantly remembering the story that the gypsy Elephante had told her. Lily was the Aisha that Bruno had fallen in love with, years and years ago, before the curse! If the story was true, then Lily had seemingly returned his affections, but one of her suitors had beaten up Bruno, and she gave up on him. That was what inspired Bruno to drink the original potion...

Lily bit her lip, haunted eyes watching Gilly. "See, you know my name... You know what I did... I hurt an innocent Gelert. He was the sweetest thing, you know, and I knew how sincere he was. Oh, if only I hadn't been so selfish, so... so prideful, I... I might've told him how I felt about him, that... he didn't have to prove himself to me. That I didn't want him to change who he was..."

The quiet Aisha blinked back tears. "Many Neovians hate Bruno, you know. They call him a hideous beast, a monster. If I were stronger, I could defend his last shred of dignity, but... Alas, I'm too weak to even do that for him. He deserves better than the fate he got at my hands..."

Gilly's face reddened, and her ears and tail shot stiffly upright.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" she snapped, startling Lily badly. "It's not all about you - even now, you're being selfish! Bruno's got dignity, and he's accepted his fate - he's not a monster. He's still the same sweet, innocent Gelert that you knew! And if you weren't so weak, you'd go look for him yourself, instead of waiting forever for him to come and find you..."

Lily, thoroughly cowed, shrank back against the stone fountain's base. "S-sorry, miss...?" she squeaked, venturing a timid reply. Breathing hard, Gilly suddenly sagged against the fountain.

"No, don't apologize, Lady Lily... It wasn't my place, and you didn't deserve that... I just... I don't know what came over me..."

The Aisha straightened, meekly grasping Gilly's paw.

"Usul... It seems you know my beloved Bruno better than I ever have. Please, continue to treat him kindly... and may you give him the happiness that I denied him, so long ago."

She stepped away and curtsied formally, with a swish of her faded silken gown, and stepped slowly into the night.

Gilly watched the shadows envelop her. She didn't move from her position for a long time. "What did she... what's that supposed to mean? We're just friends; I hope she knows that... Poor Lily looked so lonely. Why did I yell at her? And why would I say something like that, 'go look for him, instead of waiting forever'... Now I'm really confused."

She let her small chin sink back into her gloved paws, and she sat motionless on the fountain's edge, watching the moon's reflection slowly rise across the dark water.

-x-

Bruno stood nervously in the fog, hemming and hawing, his spiked tail whipping back and forth agitatedly. Somehow, on his ambling path, he'd ended up outside of Neovia... and he'd overheard a very personal conversation.

The hunchbacked Gelert fiddled anxiously with his gnarled paws, pale green gaze darting in front and behind him. What should he do?

I can't go into town now... Gilly's there! I was eavesdropping, and I shouldn't have heard that!

_Gilly... and Lily... Both of them... Both of them care about me. Me, of all Neopets! Lily even apologized for causing me such trouble in the past... when all I wanted to do was apologize for bringing such trouble to her now... I guess maybe she didn't get married after all..._

_And Gilly, she... She was so sweet, defending me... She gave me so much undeserved praise. I have no dignity. I'm not so gentle; I'm not so honorable. And now I'm the one confused..._

_It's like... I want Lily to accept how I am now, but I want Gilly to see me for who I once was..._

Crouching down, Bruno dug a blunt claw into the soil, idly scratching a design onto the cold ground's surface. Without really thinking about it, the nervous Gelert had drawn a pair of flowerpots.

"One's simple and adapts well because of it... the other is fragile, and easily broken..." he rumbled deep in his broad chest. Then his mismatched eyes lit up with a sudden understanding.

"Oh... I think I know what Sophie meant...! Neither one is bad - it's just my choice, whether I want something to mend and protect, or something I can take everywhere with me..."

Bruno drew his bare knees close to him, huddled over in the darkness. The grey fog swirled about him, blurring and obscuring his features, until he looked like nothing more than a large blue stone.

"But... I can't do that. I can't choose... I'm not meant to have either. I'll just end up breaking both of them. I don't know why I even came here - did I expect to find something happy? Because in Neovia... there's nothing but sad and painful memories for me."

After a long pause, Bruno slowly stood up, squaring his broad, muscular shoulders. There was a dull look in his pale green eyes. "I'll just... go back to the meadow. I'll live by myself again. It's better than bringing misery to those around me... There's nothing for me here."

With a heavy heart, the Gelert turned his back on Neovia's forbidding iron gates, and plodded deliberately off into the trees. His uneven form was swallowed almost instantaneously by the black shadows of the night.

-x-

Gilly stiffened, ears shooting bolt upright. From a swirling tendril of fog, she swore she'd heard a voice nearby - a low, rumbling bass voice, with a melancholy undercurrent.

"Bruno!" she exclaimed, banner-like Usul tail spiking into midair. "It has to be him, I just know it! Did he come to see me?!"

Quickly she gathered her patched skirts about her and dashed to the cold iron gate. "Where are you, Bruno? It's me, Gilly!"

A chill silence met her cry. Gilly's wide blue eyes searched the shadows and the fog, illuminated by the silver light of the waning moon. There was no one there. She was too late.

"B... Bruno?" she squeaked hopefully, gloved paws wringing anxiously. But no one answered.

Her face slowly crumpled, and she sank to her knees. She was so desperate to see him again! Gilly was certain she'd heard his voice, but... Perhaps it really was just the wind.

"Everyone leaves me alone... Please... Someone come find me. I can't search for you on my own, because I'm afraid of being alone, of being left behind... Reggie, come back home soon... Bruno, please visit me... Sophie, I miss you too... Everyone... Just don't leave me behind anymore. I want to come with you..."

Gilly buried her face in her arms. She couldn't say for certain how long she remained there, huddled and silent, rocking back and forth just inside the gates of Neovia. All she could say was how fervently she wanted to be with someone at that very moment.

"It's gonna be dawn soon, I think," she finally whispered. "Oh... I can see something moving in the fog... Is it... Oh! Is that you, Bruno?!"

OoC: Neopets characters are never explicit about their pairings, but that made this story fun to write. Doesn't it seem like Gilly and Bruno really liked each other? But now, with Lily and Reggie both in the picture, it's getting a bit more sticky... Please review if you enjoy this! ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Reginald flinched at the sounds of twigs snapping. He was currently sheltered beneath the threatening branches of an eerily green-hued tree, hugging his newly acquired Slorgclops to his panting chest.

"S-Sophie said we'd go to Neovia, not that she'd lead me and abandon me," he hissed under his breath to the petpet. "It was completely uncalled for - I was not being snotty in the least, and there was no need for such rude and immature name-calling. I must say, she's become much more difficult to deal with as an adult. She was much more sociable as a little Ixi, much more accepting of constructive criticism - shh!"

Reggie ducked his head as the crunching noise drew closer to his hiding place. On his own, the trail was wrought with all the terrors of the unknown - vicious creatures lurked in every shadow, and countless specters were no doubt haunting him this very minute. It was slightly reassuring to Reggie to be able to hold the Slorgclops close, but it kept making those awful snuffling purr noises, which surely attracted more brigands than it deterred... right?

Maybe it was Sophie. She loved to make a fool out of him, and he could just picture her laughing evilly at him cowering at her feet... "Yahh!!" Reggie yelped, horrified as a heavy paw clamped down on his thin shoulder. His lime-green eyes were screwed shut in fear as his Slorgclops chirped happily at his assailant.

"...It's only me, little Brother," came a sad rumble. Reggie peeked open with one eye and saw Bruno's hulking shape looming above him. As he blinked in confusion, Reginald noticed how worn and dejected Bruno's long face was.

"I - I knew that, duh!" Reggie quickly stammered, smoothing down his prickling red fur. "I was just, erm, greeting you loudly - what are you doing here?"

He felt rather defensive. It was always strange, conversing with Brother Bruno. His mind remembered how much of a hero his big brother used to be to him, but his eyes always unveiled the mutated simpleton he'd transformed into. It was sometimes hard for him to keep the bitter resentment from his voice...

Bruno winced at Reggie's loud voice. He just wanted to be alone... and out of the blue, he stumbled across his aristocratic little brother, out lost and shivering in the woods. Bruno still wasn't sure what he was looking for, but his sibling's cocky attitude wasn't it.

"I was on my way home," he whispered, "and I happened to hear you mumbling. It's nothing... I just didn't expect to find you out here... Are you okay on your own? I wouldn't want you to get lost..."

Reginald stood, lime-green eyes narrowed at his brother. "Are you patronizing me? Because I'm more than capable of finding my way alone. Were you visiting the manor today or something?" His cream-tipped Lupe tail began to swish angrily behind him. The Slorgclops began to squirm uncomfortably in his stiff arms.

Bruno shrank back, pale eyes haunted by whirling emotions. He didn't want a fight. He never had the backbone for conflict, never wanted to cause trouble - and no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, trouble always found him. Now his little brother was mad at him - what did he say that was wrong? All he wanted to do was retreat, to seclude himself, to waste away without anyone knowing or caring where he hid... Couldn't he even achieve that?

"N-no, Reggie, I didn't even go into town... Why? I'm not trying to make you mad - what did I do? Oh... Your petpet, it doesn't look happy. Try not to press so hard on him; he doesn't appear to like it..." Bruno reached out tentatively with a rugged paw, his kindhearted nature refusing to allow the Slorgclops any discomfort.

Reginald batted his paw away, green eyes glittering with fury. "Don't you touch it, it's a gift for Gilly!" he cried shrilly. "You leave me alone, you ugly brute! And stay away from Gilly!"

Then he turned tail and fled, dashing down the path towards Neovia.

Dawn's light slowly streaked across the sky, filling the forest with pale warmth, washing it with gentle colours. Bruno's face was immobile, a cold mask of grief and pain. The hunchback muttered to himself, "But I did stay away from Gilly! I tried that already! I'm hated no matter what I do, and I don't deserve happiness anyway! Just leave me alone... Everyone, just let me be alone... Stop hating me, and stop pitying me, too... I didn't do anything wrong..."

The hulking Gelert tilted his face up to the sky in despair, allowing the sunrise to colour his misshapen muzzle. The pale sunlight glinted off of his glossy violet hair, spreading warmth across his imbalanced proportions.

"If I have no place in this world... why does the world keep calling me so? If Reggie doesn't believe I'm avoiding Gilly... then why should I try to? I might as well become the selfish, self-absorbed personality that everyone expects of me, and try to find some enjoyment, some closure... I want to see Gilly so badly. I suppose... it's because she doesn't hate me for the trouble I've caused her... and she thinks so highly of me. It's selfish of me, really... I force my problems onto her, because she can always make me happy. But I can't do that for Lily - I could only drag her down with me..."

He shook his head, rubbing his tired eyes with a wide paw. "I don't know what to do with myself anymore, not that I ever did. I guess... I should head back to Neovia... to sort things out once and for all. Things can't go on like this."

-x-

"Is that you, Bruno?!" Gilly cried with hopeful excitement, springing to her feet when she saw a figure emerging from the thinning mists.

Reginald stood before her, a pitiful expression on his crestfallen face.

"Gilly, you..." he trailed off, a hurt look in his lime-green eyes. "That's who you wanted to see...?"

Gilly bit her lip, bright blue eyes fluttering anxiously. "Oh, no, Reggie, it's not like that! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings - where did you go, anyway? I was so worried about you!"

She wrung her paws before her, painfully aware of the tension between them. What had happened to the pleasant, attentive Reginald she'd known before? Reggie's clothes were a mess, and he looked absolutely drained. What had exhausted him so, both physically and mentally?

Reginald stood stiffly on the pathway, gazing sadly at Gilly. He'd felt a terrible guilt for yelling at Bruno - he knew just how fragile his brother's psyche was, and he knew he'd been cruel to say mean things - but now, that guilt was fading into something else... Regret, and jealousy.

Reggie had wondered - where had that anger arisen from? Truly, Brother Bruno had done him no wrong - and hadn't even mentioned Gilly's name. Why did Reggie bring her into the spat? He'd suddenly felt so... rankled, by Bruno's very presence - as though his brother was a threat to him somehow.

_Oh... I think... I understand why Sophie called me out-of-touch. I read about so many emotions, but don't recognize them when I actually experience them for myself... I'm jealous of Brother Bruno... because he's closer to Gilly than I am... I yelled at him, because I'm afraid of losing her to him... But that's silly, since we're just friends anyway. It wouldn't matter if he came to visit her..._

_Did he come to visit her...?_

His dull lime-green gaze dropped to the Slorgclops in his arms, fast asleep. He wondered briefly when he'd decided the petpet was a gift for Gilly, but somehow it all made sense now.

"H... Here," he said dully, thrusting the Slorgclops into Gilly's startled arms. "This is for you - you seem to like ugly things..."

Then he turned on his heel and dashed down the street, running for the sanctuary of his home, unable to stop the sudden tears from welling up in his eyes. His subconscious fears had come true - Gilly liked Bruno more than him. He'd lost to his older brother again.

-x-

Midday was approaching - it was cloudy and cool, with a chill breeze blowing in from the north. Perhaps it would rain soon. In any case, the sky was a dull grey, and the sun was firmly hidden beneath its shelter of fog.

Sophie stalked up the path to Neovia, viridian hair streaming freely behind her, knuckles turning white with the force she was gripping her staff.

The Swamp Witch was angry.

It was never a good idea to make the witch angry - she had a very short temper to begin with, and a low tolerance for Neopets in general. Usually those who made her mad suffered whatever fate her staff chose for them - to live life as a Slorg was her favourite punishment, but she could easily transform irritants into whatever she wanted to. A tree might be nice. Perhaps a stone, or a plushie, depending on the extent of their transgression.

At the moment, she was trying to decide what to do with Gilly.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind whipped through the trees, stirring branches that rattled violently against each other. The sun was nowhere to be found. It was a chilly day so far, and the darkening clouds promised rain.

Sophie had never fully trusted that shabby Usul, and of course, the Usul's ever-present optimism had only served to annoy the misanthropic Ixi. Then, as it had become clear that Bruno was fond of Gilly, Sophie felt even more mistrusting. She knew how fragile her brother's esteem was, and she'd made a silent vow to herself.

If Gilly ever did anything to hurt her brother, she would personally make that Usul pay for it.

Sophie's quick-paced steps were drawing her ever-closer to Neovia. She could see the beginnings of the telltale fog rising in the trees about her. It wouldn't be long now.

No, she'd been even more worried when Bruno had sought her out, with that dream of his... It meant Bruno had put Gilly on the same level as his precious Lily, maybe even higher. That was when Sophie became afraid - that Gilly would break his heart, just like the Aisha had. The poor Gelert had barely recovered from that awful incident, and if she could protect him from that pain, she would gladly.

And then there was Reggie. Sophie was somewhat jealous of Reggie; Bruno had been right when he'd teased her about it. She and Reginald had been close when they were little, but circumstance had flung them far apart to grow up very differently. Sophie had been forced to live in hiding, a terrified Ixi child trying to live on her own. She'd made it, of course, but her childhood had ended the day she'd met Ilere. But Reggie got to stay with their parents, live in their home - he was so lucky, and Sophie resented it. She might provoke him now, but she cared equally about both her brothers.

Reggie cared for Gilly, too.

She didn't even know the circumstances - all Sophie knew was that Gilly wasn't content messing with just Bruno. Oh no, the conniving Usul had to move on to Reginald, too! Both of her older brothers harbored such loneliness that they opened their delicate hearts to Gilly without question, trusting her intentions and motives to be pure. But when they realized that they were competing for her affections, Bruno and Reggie had turned on each other.

Gilly's presence was tearing their fragile family apart. All they had was each other - and now the Usul was trying to take that from them.

She'd overheard Bruno and Reggie's argument in the woods. Sophie had followed Reggie after he ran off, intending to scare him a little before they finished their journey. But Bruno found him first.

Sophie hadn't the heart to interrupt their spat, knowing it would be easier for them to work things out by themselves, but... things hadn't worked out. Both of them felt so strongly toward the Usul that they'd rather hate each other - or themselves - than give up Gilly's friendship, for what it was worth.

"And that's all it is anyway - a friendship! Both of them admit that she only wants to be friends! Why is this such a big deal?"

The Ixi shook her head in exasperation, massaging her throbbing temples with a gloved paw. This was giving her another headache... But she had promised. Both of her brothers had been hurt by Gilly, so it was Gilly's turn to reap the whirlwind she'd sown.

As the fog thickened, Sophie found herself standing before the black iron gates of Neovia.

She had arrived. Now, to find Gilly... Would she be at the house? Sophie didn't relish the thought of turning up at her parents' manor, but this was important.

Wait... What was that, in front of the tree? Someone was squatted on the grass, probably asleep. Then she spotted the bushy tail curled around the figure, and the unmistakably orange hair...

"There you are, you little tree rat," Sophie growled, glittering emerald eyes honing in on Gilly's huddled form. Gilly looked up from where she was crouched on the ground, and her bright blue eyes widened in shock.

"Sophie!" she exclaimed happily, but her face dropped when she realized how upset the witch was. "S-Sophie? What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong, you trouble-making cretin! Do you realize what you've done to them? Both of them are miserable because of you!" she snarled, slamming her staff into the grass before Gilly. The frightened Usul flinched, jumping back a step.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Sophie? What did I do, who's 'them' -" she stammered, shrinking back from the tall Ixi. What was going on?

"My brothers!! Instead of staying with Bruno, when you both would've been happy, you had to go find Reggie instead! Now both of them hate each other because they're jealous, and you can't choose who you like more!" The irate witch stabbed at the ground with her staff's tip. "See that?" she snapped furiously.

Trembling, Gilly looked down at the ground. There was the crude drawing that Bruno had scratched last night, of the two flowerpots. "But I don't understand," she whimpered, lower lip quivering. "I didn't do any of that on purpose - and I had no idea that they were jealous - they're my friends, Sophie! I'm not trying to hurt them, and they should've told me - I haven't seen Bruno in so long, I miss him -"

"Then you should go find him, Usul," Sophie growled through gritted teeth. "At the very least, you need to apologize to him and Reggie for causing them so much trouble. And then you've got to make a choice, or this whole thing's gonna repeat itself over and - eh?"

The witch glanced down and saw that Gilly was cradling the Slorgclops in her arms. Gilly saw her look and nervously drew the petpet closer to her chest, as a protective measure.

"Where did you get that?" she asked quickly.

Gilly's ears fell flat, and she quietly replied, "R-Reggie gave him to me. He s-said that I... that I should have him because I... like ugly things. B-but... that's not true... He's not ugly. I think he's sweet, and unique... It's not physical appearance that counts, I think. It's character, and he's got a lot of it." She ruffled the Slorgclops's pointed ears affectionately, and it snuggled comfortably against her, gargling a purr. Its fluffy slime tail curled happily around her arm.

Sophie watched her carefully, anger dissipated. "So... you do understand..."

Gilly looked up, timidly venturing a question. "Erm... wh-what do you mean, Sophie?"

The Ixi waved a paw in dismissal. "Nothing you should worry about - it seems I may have jumped to conclusions... At least you have their best interests at heart. But I still have a few things to wrap up - you wait there. ...Take good care of my old Slorgclops."

And Sophie strode off into town, patched skirts swirling around her slender legs.

She found Reggie where she expected to; he was languishing on the roof above his room as always, but no books were in sight. She planted herself on the ground below him, stubbornly ignoring the servants and maids surprised by her return.

"Brother Reggie!" she shouted, spooking the Lupe. He bared his teeth at her, and moodily turned away. The servants jumped and scurried away quickly, firmly believing the rumors about Sophie's temper.

"Brother Reggie, come down from there!" she bellowed, even louder than before. Reaching up with her staff, the Ixi began to prod at Reginald's back. Finally he turned and snapped at her, "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!"

Sophie pursed her lips at him, emerald eyes in cat-like slits. "Oh, really? Well, that's just fine, since I'm not the one you need to talk to."

A painful expression crossed Reginald's face, and his lime-green gaze dropped. "I... I'm not talking to Gilly, either, if that's what you mean. She won't want to talk to me now. And... I can't face Bruno... so who else is there to talk to, Sister...?"

Sophie snorted, apparently amused by his despondent attitude. "It's someone else, crybaby. Come with me, and I'll show you."

Stung by the barb, but unwilling to show it, Reggie slowly slid off the roof, dropping clumsily to the ground. Not bothering to brush the dust off of his ragged clothing, the Lupe mumbled, "I guess I don't have anything better to do. But I don't feel like talking to anyone today..."

"Oh, quit whining," Sophie snapped, and dragged him off by the arm. "We're just going into town, and then you can decide whether you want to talk to her or not. Now step it up a little, lazy. Exercise never killed anyone. Come on, now!"

The red Lupe stumbled after his Ixi sister, protests falling upon deaf ears. Apparently he was going to talk to this mysterious Neopet , or else Sophie would drag him by his ear instead of his paw...

"Why me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Reginald stood anxiously by the stone fountain, worried lime-green eyes scanning the streets. It was a chilly afternoon, but the fierce winds were shearing through the clouds like wool, slowly freeing a path for the sun to emerge from.

"Sophie told me to wait here! Where has she gotten to?"

The Lupe heard someone approaching from behind him, and turned quickly. It was a tall Aisha, gliding serenely across the cobbled street like a specter. He turned away, not thinking twice about it. He'd seen that Aisha wandering through town plenty of times before. Now, where was Sophie?

"Excuse me, sir," a feminine voice drawled softly. Reggie blinked in surprise, turning to face the Aisha. Up close, he realized she was beautiful... in a sad way. Her thin face seemed worn by years of sadness, but still had a noble air about it, like a princess. Her long silken hair was a very light shade of gold, almost white - but she didn't look much older than Sophie, really.

The Aisha's small paw toyed with a faded ribbon around her slender neck, drawing out a tiny metal locket. It had once been gold, but time had worn off chips of the plating, leaving behind a mottled steel colour.

"I was told to meet you here, by an Ixi who called you her brother. Are you called Reginald...?"

Reggie nodded, brows furrowed skeptically. What was Sophie thinking? He had no idea who this Aisha was. He knew her face, to be sure; he'd always thought she looked lovely, and lonely. But they'd never spoken before, and he didn't think she knew him, so why...?

"Then... you're Bruno's little brother, right?" she continued, not seeing the way Reggie bristled at the mention of his brother. Stiffly, Reggie nodded another agreement.

"I... I need to apologize to you," she said unexpectedly. Reginald blinked at her, watching her gracefully take a seat beside him. Her faded crimson and white silk dress made a swishing noise against the hard stone basin.

"My name is Lily... No doubt your brother has spoken of the horrible wrong I did him, so long ago." She bowed her head, pale hair cascading into her lap, where her small paws fidgeted nervously. Reggie swallowed, answering hesitantly. He found himself not wanting to displease the enigmatic beauty.

"Yes... He's mentioned you before, plenty of times - but never in a bad way. He... he could never hate you, milady. He's too kindhearted to blame anyone but himself." Reggie stared at the ground, lime-green eyes distant. He wasn't as kind as Bruno. He had to accept that he could not take Bruno's place, not ever... He had to be himself.

Lily slowly turned her gaze on the Lupe, long eyelashes fluttering delicately. "You... My apologies, Sir Reginald. You look a lot like Bruno did once... You have the same sad, noble profile." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Ah!" Reggie exclaimed helplessly, concern written all over his face. "I - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - Wh-what can I do? Should I go away? Miss Lily -"

"No, please stay!" she said quickly, trying unsuccessfully to stem the flowing tears. "I didn't mean to break down, it's just - I - I've been so selfish for years, I'm a terrible person, and you - you have more than enough right to hate me, for what I brought upon your family, and you - you're so kind to me...!"

Startled, Reginald stared at the Aisha. But - he wasn't a kind Lupe; he was the most selfish Neopet he knew! Even Sophie looked after her kin, instead of driving them away like he did...

"Um, Miss Lily, there's really nothing to keep apologizing for. The past is the past... It can't be changed."

Lily smiled lopsidedly, wiping the trickling tears halfheartedly. "I'm a bit of a crybaby, I'm afraid - but what you say makes perfect sense, Sir Reginald. I used to be a very spoiled Neopet, with a great deal of money, and a high and mighty attitude... I looked down on many others simply for their social status. But after the curse, my fortunes were gone - completely wiped out by the reparations that the town required to rebuild. I've had nowhere to go since... I've simply wandered around the town, too frightened to leave, to weak to change..."

Reggie swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. She sounded... so much like himself.

"Miss Lily, I... I wonder if you'd feel comfortable staying in my house. You see, our family has a large manor house, but so many empty rooms... It gets very lonely with no one to talk to. And my parents are always happy to extend their courtesy to those who need it."

She bit her lip, fidgeting with the chipped locket about her neck. "But I could never impose, Sir Reginald. I would hate to force your family into giving me charity..."

"Nonsense, milady," he put in quickly. "It's not charity - I don't feel pity towards you... Rather, a kinship. I believe we have a lot in common."

Suddenly Reggie blushed, realizing that he sounded too forward. Eager to change the subject, he chose a topic at random.

"Erm - your locket! It looks rather... weathered. Is there a story behind it?"

Lily smiled at him, opening the clasp to reveal the inside. "It's empty. A long time ago, when I was a little Aisha, I found it hanging on the iron gates outside of town. I decided that I would wear it for as long as I had to - until I found the perfect Neopet, and then I could carry their picture with me wherever I went. It was a silly fancy, but for some reason, I never wanted to give that up... So I've continued to wear it."

Reggie smiled back at her, feeling a warmth inside of him that began to melt away the frozen rejection he'd been fostering within.

_Thanks, Sophie... I guess things might work out in the end after all..._

"Come with me," he said, bowing gallantly to the Aisha, before delicately taking her soft paw. "I shall give you a tour of your new home!"

-x-

Bruno trundled through the thick undergrowth of the forest, halfheartedly pushing the branches out of his way. He'd made up his mind. He would go to Neovia, and apologize to everyone for being such a burden. Then he would tell them all - his parents, Reginald, Gilly, and Lily... that he would be going away, far away. They shouldn't go looking for him, because that would only cause them more trouble.

Besides, things were better when he was alone. There were no one's feelings to worry about but his own.

"Almost there," he grunted, climbing over a large stone. There was the path before him. As he reached it, he took a deep breath, squaring his mismatched shoulders. "You can do this, Bruno," he coached himself aloud. "It's for their own good. They'll understand. All I have to do is tell them -"

He stopped when he saw the iron gates looming above him. He was closer to the town than he'd thought... He swallowed with an audible 'gulp', rugged paws beginning to fiddle with his tattered suit. "It's not that easy..." he whispered, nervous gaze darting back and forth in the rolling grey fog. "Maybe I can get Sophie to tell them...? I think I'm going to turn back... Hm?"

His long ears had caught a sound behind him. Awkwardly, the hunchback Gelert turned around, pale green eyes squinting to make out a shape in the fog.

"Bruno!" came a joyful squeal.

Gilly the Usul sprang up from where she'd been patiently waiting, and threw her arms around his neck in an ecstatic embrace. "I missed you so much, Bruno! How have you been? Are you all right? I heard you fought with Reggie - I'm so sorry if it was my fault!"

Bruno's mismatched eyes fluttered, suddenly staring into twin pools of cerulean. Blushing with surprise, he gently pried her thin arms from his neck. "G... Gilly," he began nervously. How could he tell her...? How could he say that he was going to leave her behind... again?

As he stared down at his feet, he noticed a little petpet was at Gilly's heels. It was the dull green shades of a Slorg, but had the lone bright eye of a Meowclops, along with the curled tail and tiny paws. It had to be the same one he'd seen at Sophie's house, but why did Gilly have it now?

Gilly saw him looking and smiled curiously at him. She knelt and scooped up the petpet, cuddling it tenderly before holding it out for examination. "This is my new friend, the Slorgclops! He looks a little funny, but he's really sweet. He's a very special guy, and he means the world to me... Does he remind you of anyone?"

Bruno stared at Gilly, pale eyes wide. He was unable to say anything - what was she implying? Somehow he found it impossible to tell her his plans to leave. Perhaps he could stay a little longer... He knew he'd miss her no matter what, especially if she was staying with Reggie...

"Um - I picked these for you, Bruno!"

Gilly's gloved paw fished around in her hand sewn pockets, before pulling out a ragged trio of daisies.

"A little odd, I know - but I recently found out that there's a kind of daisy called a gillyflower. Isn't that cool? I never knew I was named after a flower! And it even fits, too - since daisies are really common, and not that much to look at -"

"- But they're wonderful once you're close to them," Bruno finished, quietly accepting the flowers. "Gilly... I... I wanted to know if..."

His nerve began to fail him, and his spiked tail whipped back and forth anxiously. Finally he gritted his teeth, and said loudly, "I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me! I... y'see, I'm going to be travelling a bit, and, well... It would be lonely if I went by myself," he finished timidly.

Gilly was silent for a moment, and Bruno ducked his head in embarrassment. "It's fine, you don't have to if you don't want -"

"No, no, I do! I'd love to go along with you, Bruno! I was just thinking how wonderful this is - a gentle and kind Gelert such as yourself is willing to put up with an annoyingly cheerful Usul like me!" She giggled, taking his wide paw in her own. "I would be very very happy to travel with you, Bruno... Thank you."

-x-

Sophie stood on the porch of her cabin, a Meowclops tucked comfortably under her arm. It was good to be home again... and everything had worked out for the better.

The tall Ixi stepped through the doorway, setting the playful kitten onto the rug, before settling on her creaky old chair. It wobbled for a moment, before it finally gave up and collapsed, depositing Sophie onto the floor in a pile of splintered wood.

She sat for a moment, dazed and surprised. Then she threw back her head and began to laugh. She laughed and laughed, until tears of merriment streamed from her eyes. It felt good to finally relax and let loose, Sophie thought with a big grin.

Especially because no one was there to see her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

OoC: The end! I like this story - it's somewhat simplistic, but enjoyable nonetheless! Wouldn't you agree:-3 I think everything worked out for the best - Sophie really is happy on her own, as long as her brothers are happy where they are. Which now they can be. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
